


Studio

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy pięć lat temu tu wylądowali, byli tacy zagubieni. Nie potrafili zacząć żyć wśród zaczątków tego niezgrabnego staro-nowego miasta, nazwanego na cześć Roslin jak w najprawdziwszej legendzie. Wraz z odnalezieniem Ziemi skończyły się wytyczone jej poszukiwaniem ścieżki, bohaterowie musieli przejść na wyczekiwaną emeryturę. Ich historie nie skończyły się jak kolonizacyjny epos. To dobrze: Lee nie uznawał szczęśliwych zakończeń i czuł się niepewnie, gdy zagłada szwankowała.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Część serii Nowej Ziemi, pierwotnie napisana jako pierwsza. W tym świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi, AU od 4x10 _Revelations_.  
>  Napisane na wyzwanie ZWL na [multifandom_pl](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl). Inspiracje: opowieść szkatułkowa, futurefik, Nabokov: _Niektórzy ludzie - a ja do nich należę - nie znoszą szczęśliwych zakończeń. Czujemy się wtedy oszukani. Krzywda należy do normy. Zagłada nie powinna szwankować._  
>  Cytaty ze _Starlings_ Elbow.

_How dare the Premier ignore my invitations?_

 

Kiedy poruszyli deski zakrywające drzwi, uniosła się chmura kurzu. Jenna zakasłała, zasłaniając usta. Per podjął wyzwanie, pochylił się i wszedł do środka. Na chwilę oślepił go snop światła padający ze świetlika w sklepieniu, ale potem wzrok się przyzwyczaił i Per ujrzał rozległe studio z zagruzowaną antresolą i sufitem opartym na trzech okrągłych kolumnach. Posadzka zasłana była pyłem, tynkiem i odłamkami szkła z zabitych deskami panoramicznych okien. Za nimi znajdowało się patio, obecnie całkowicie zarośnięte dżunglą dzikiego bzu i tarniny.

— Boże, ale rudera — odezwała się Jenna, stąpając ostrożnie po rumowisku. — Może jednak powinniśmy byli to obejrzeć przed kupieniem.

— Jest w dużo lepszym stanie, niż się spodziewałem — odparł po namyśle Per. Nie chciał jej zirytować. — Zobacz, zasadnicza konstrukcja jest w ogóle nienaruszona. Schody są w całości. Sufit się nie sypie, tylko trzeba wycyklinować. A stoi puste od dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat.

— Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że mieszkała tu ta malarka. Wcale nie ma widoku.

— Ona nie malowała widoków. A poza tym na pewno będzie, jeśli wytnie się część krzaków i wstawi szyby. Zobacz, ile tu miejsca. Ten dom postoi kolejne dwa wieki. Fundamenty są jeszcze sprzed kolonizacji. — Postukał obcasem w posadzkę. — Będzie mnóstwo światła.

Jenna wspięła się ostrożnie na antresolę, a Per popatrzył w górę, na świetlik, który wybiła któraś burza. Adrze z pewnością również się tu spodoba. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż razem wespną się na górujące nad miastem wzgórze i zdejmą przepróchniałe deski z okien budynku, który właśnie kupił. Zamieszkają tu.

●

Apollo-Adama Leland Joseph, ur. 31 p.k. na St. Caprice, zm. 32 r.n.r. w Lauranii, syn Adamy Williama i Carolanne, ur. na St. Caprice, oficer Floty Kolonialnej, komandor BS _Pegasus_ , CAG BS _Galactica_ , reprezentant St. Capriki dla Kworum Dwunastu, bohater m.in. b. o wyzwolenie Nowej Capriki, b. w Mgławicy Jońskiej, b. w Pasie Asteroidów; idealista, filozof, prawnik i wybitny mąż stanu, prezydent Dwunastu Kolonii, nast. członek Rządu Tymczasowego, premier 2-17, senator 17-27 n.r., autor m.in. _Założeń nowej demokracji_ , _Roli precedensu w ustawodawstwie_ , _Zapisków z innej galaktyki_ (…)

Encyklopedia Dwóch Kultur, tom I

●

Kara miała ten swój zakątek tak daleko od miasta, że równie dobrze mógłby być bezludną wyspą. Na zalesione wzgórze wjeżdżało się drogą-slalomem pomiędzy blokami skalnymi. Na samym szczycie znajdował się zdziczały ogród, trzy miejsca parkingowe i ten wielki, dziwaczny dom zbudowany na antycznych ruinach. Z jego okien roztaczał się widok na sady, plantacje, szklarnie, wijącą się zakolami rzekę, miasto rosnące na jej brzegach, a dalej, za wzgórzami, na dymiącą hutami i błyszczącą metalem stocznię.

Lee napił się kawy i oparł nogi o sąsiednie krzesło, zupełnie ignorując widok, za to przyglądając się nowemu płótnu rozpiętemu w salonie. Gotowa była na razie zaledwie połowa i na jej podstawie Lee nie potrafił się jeszcze domyślić, co miało przedstawiać. Na podłodze zasychały farby. Trzeba było uważać, jak się chodzi.

— Jak tam ustawa o grach zespołowych? — powiedział nagle zachrypnięty głos i Anders bezceremonialnie strącił nogi Lee z krzesła, by usiąść.

— Rany, Sam, nie mógłbyś chodzić jeszcze ciszej?

— A co, wyrwałem cię z jakichś rozmyślań wagi państwowej?

Sam i jego przyciężkawy dowcip. Lee uśmiechnął się trochę wbrew sobie.

— Nie, zamyśliłem się tylko. I nie próbuj mnie korumpować — dodał, zanim Anders zdążył otworzyć usta. — Już widzę, jakby to wyglądało w gazecie. Samuel T. Anders przekupił stalowego Adamę. Jak tego dokonał?

— Sępy by się ucieszyły. — Anders wzruszył ramionami. — Już się znudziły plotkami o studiu.

— Nie chce im się wchodzić pod górkę.

Lee odstawił kubek na stół. Przejął go Anders; spojrzeniem upewnił się o pozwoleniu i dopił kawę. Na dnie musiał zebrać się cukier, ale cudze najwyraźniej lepsze niż własne.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Anders zapalił papierosa, a Lee sięgnął po wczorajszą gazetę i zasłonił się nią od dymu. Wstawał ranek. Przefiltrowane przez grubą warstwę chmur światło było żółtawe, jak przepuszczone przez namoczoną w antyseptyku gazę.

— Pijecie kawę i palicie — zawołała z sypialni zaspanym głosem Kara. — Nie myślcie, że was nie słyszę!

Lee wstał, żeby wstawić wodę. Mimo półmroku, w jakim pogrążony był aneks kuchenny, poruszał się po nim sprawnie jak we własnym domu. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Kara siedziała na stole w podkoszulku, trzymała nogę na udzie Andersa i czytała gazetę Lee.

— Ile masz jeszcze czasu? — zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od druku.

— Do południa.

— Pojedźmy gdzieś. — Przeciągnęła się.

●

Thrace, Kara Socrata, pseud. "Starbuck", wybitna postać okresu exodusu i kolonizacji, jedna z najbardziej utalentowanych malarek pierwszego wieku n.r., ur. 31 r.p.k. na St. Caprice, oficer Floty Kolonialnej, CAG BS _Galactica_ i _BS Pegasus_ , utalentowany pilot i taktyk, admirał floty w zastępstwie Williama Adamy; przypisywane jej były niezwykła brawura i granicząca z mistycyzmem intuicja, za sprawą której miano wyznaczyć kurs na Ziemię; po rozwiązaniu Floty Kolonialnej zajęła się malowaniem; do końca życia mieszkała w studiu na wzgórzu Taurus, które po jej śmierci w wypadku samochodowym w 12 r.n.r. zamieniono krótkotrwale na galerię sztuki. Jej twórczość można podzielić na dwa zasadnicze okresy: mistyczny i realistyczny; okr. mistyczny trwał przez większość część życia malarki do 5 r.n.r.; nie zachowały się żadne prace sprzed kolonizacji, poza tym ok. 20 przechowywanych obecnie w Muzeum Dwóch Kultur, cechujących się niezwykłą siłą wyrazu i skomplikowaną symboliką; w okr. realistycznym malarka wyraźnie rozwinęła warsztat, ale prace już nigdy nie były tak przejmujące jak w okresie…

Historia sztuki Nowych Kolonii, tom III

●

Jenna zbiegła po schodach, wzbijając chmurę kurzu, który zawirował w powietrzu, przecięty pojedynczym snopem światła. Odgarnęła kręcone włosy za ucho i przeszła parę kroków pomiędzy kolumnami i płatami złuszczonego tynku. Miała ciemną smugę na czole, w miejscu, gdzie pewnie przetarła je ręką. Per przyglądał się jej, szukając gorączkowo słów i zestawiając je ze sobą, by uwiecznić chwilę chociaż na parę minut, dopóki będzie pamiętał.

Chyba że zapisze, gdzieś miał ze sobą notes.

— Pewnie jej się tu spodoba — powiedziała Jenna, radośnie nieświadoma. — Jestem przekonana.

— A czy tobie się tu podoba? — zapytał Per. Notes znalazł, teraz szukał ołówka.

— Nawet. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Zresztą, i tak będę spędzać większość czasu w mieście. Wiesz przecież. Ważne, żeby tobie odpowiadało.

— Ja już się zdecydowałem.

Znalazł ogryzek ołówka, ale sformułowanie prysło. Rozczarowany, schował notes do tylnej kieszeni spodni i otrzepał się z nieistniejącego pyłu. Jenna wzięła go pod łokieć.

— Dostaniesz biurko od firmy. Załatwię ci takie ładne, z cedru.

Adra przyniesie na pewno jakieś bezużyteczne rzeczy typu staroświecka lampa na prąd, pomyślał, nieco rozbawiony. Albo pozbawiony kabla telefon z tworzywa sztucznego. Trzeba będzie skądś skombinować krzesła. Ale trzy wystarczą.

To był jakiś cud, że się spotkali na tych obchodach dwustu pięćdziesiątej rocznicy kolonizacji. Per oblał swoją daleką kuzynkę – oboje mieli tę samą Sharon wśród przodków – Jennę syntetycznym sokiem z malin, a Adra, praprawnuczka jakiegoś Conoya, wówczas na etacie fotografa, złapała to na filmie i uparła się, że nie usunie tych klatek. Per wyrzucił zdjęcia po którejś awanturze, ale to wszystko, czego potrafił się pozbyć.

●

— Pomachaj mi.

— Spadaj.

— No pomachaj, co ci szkoda!

Pomachał jej. Kara zeskoczyła ze skałki, poślizgnęła się na kamiennym odłamku i przejechała kawałek na siedzeniu.

— Cholera, cholera — powtarzała, otrzepując się z wapiennego pyłu, a potem zrównała się z nim krokiem na ścieżce. — Chyba zrobiłam sobie siniaka na tyłku.

— Nie pierwszego i nie ostatniego — odpowiedział machinalnie, obejmując ją luźno ramieniem. Przekonał się już, że nie warto walczyć z jej obsesyjno-kompulsywnymi nawykami. Były na dłuższą metę nieszkodliwe i utrzymywały ją w dobrym humorze.

Kara wyrwała się z jego uścisku.

— Łee, zadyszałeś się.

— Dzięki Samowi, który wysadził nas na samym dole, zanim pojechał do miasta.

— Ścigamy się?

Przez chwilę biegł za nią w górę ścieżki, skupiając wzrok na łopoczącej koszuli, białej plamie wśród szarawej zieleni wzgórza, ale przystanął, kiedy usłyszał warkot silnika. Anders zatrzymał się i wpuścił go do środka. Na pace miał dwa kartony zakupów.

— Faktycznie się zadyszałem — odkrył Lee, zatrzaskując wygięte po wypadku drzwi. W środku samochodu wszystko zgrzytało i terkotało, bo Anders nigdy nie był na tyle dobrym mechanikiem, żeby o niego należycie zadbać.

— Nie przejmuj się — odrzekł Sam, prowadząc leniwie jedną ręką. — Ona codziennie biega po tych górkach, o ile właśnie nie katuje kadetów. Dziwię się, że ludzie jej jeszcze za to płacą i cieszą się, jakby ktoś im w kieszeń narobił.

— Skoro mowa o kieszeni, słyszałeś o Tadardzie?

— Nie, co się stało?

— Wnieśli wreszcie oskarżenie o korupcję, ale trochę potrwa, nim oczyści się atmosfera.

— Kurwa — wymamrotał nie bez sympatii Sam. — Ale kanał.

Kiedy wcisnął hamulec, wóz prawie stanął dęba, a Lee w czas zaparł się o deskę rozdzielczą. Kara otworzyła drzwi, przeprawiła się przez kolana Lee i sypiąc popiołem z zapalonego cygara usiadła pomiędzy nim a Andersem, spocona i uśmiechnięta.

Oboje byli wariatami – i Kara, i Sam – ale za to jedynymi wariatami, na których Lee mógł już teraz liczyć. Wprawdzie minął już czas, kiedy wszyscy chcieli go zjeść w sosie własnym, ale nie mógł ufać nikomu ze świata polityki.

Kiedy pięć lat temu tu wylądowali, byli tacy zagubieni. Nie potrafili zacząć żyć wśród zaczątków tego niezgrabnego staro-nowego miasta, nazwanego na cześć Roslin jak w najprawdziwszej legendzie. Wraz z odnalezieniem Ziemi skończyły się wytyczone jej poszukiwaniem ścieżki, bohaterowie musieli przejść na wyczekiwaną emeryturę. Ich historie nie skończyły się jak kolonizacyjny epos. To dobrze: Lee nie uznawał szczęśliwych zakończeń i czuł się niepewnie, gdy zagłada szwankowała.

W miesiąc po wylądowaniu Sam pociął sobie rękę, żeby udowodnić Karze, że jest tak samo ludzki, jak oni. Lee łatał go w swoim prezydenckim namiocie. Wszystko było we krwi. Kara paliła cygaro za cygarem.

Rok trwało, zanim wypracowali sobie obecny układ sił.

●

— Samuel T. Anders… przed kolonizacją był między innymi kapitanem drużyny piramidy, przywódcą partyzantki na Starej Caprice i ruchu oporu na Nowej Caprice… pilotem na Galactice i bohaterem wielu bitew…

— No dobrze, niewątpliwie, ale co jeszcze o nim wiemy, O'Reilly?

— No… był bohaterem… jednym z Pięciu! Ożenił się z Karą Starbuck-Thrace, jeszcze przed exodusem. Już tutaj został agitatorem na rzecz praw cylońskich, a potem mianowali go rzecznikiem rządu do spraw równego statusu… o, i dlatego zginął w tym samobójczym zamachu w osiemnastym roku nowej rachuby, kiedy członkowie ekstremistycznej partii Czyste Źródło wysadzili budynek rządowy w centrum Lauranii.

— Niech będzie, O'Reilly. Dobry i następnym razem uważaj, kiedy twoi koleżanki i koledzy będą przedstawiać sylwetki słynnych postaci historycznych.

●

Jenna wyszła na zewnątrz łapać zasięg komunikatora. Per widział ją przez okno, jak balansowała na kamieniu pomiędzy krzewami, wyciągając rękę ponad głowę. Sam usiłował mierzyć wysokość okien (żeby wiedzieć, na ile skroi ich szklarz), ale wydawało mu się to na tyle nieważne, że zawiesił miarkę na gwoździu wystającym z deski i zaczął przechadzać się po zagruzowanym salonie. Niewątpliwym plusem mieszkania na wzgórzu będzie odosobnienie. Nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał w pisaniu. Niewątpliwym minusem mieszkania na wzgórzu będzie odosobnienie. Kawał drogi do redakcji.

Poruszył kupkę tynku czubkiem buta. Ze spodu coś prześwitywało: potłuczone skorupy kubka, z którego z czasem zeszła cała emalia. Ktoś kiedyś z tego pił, pomyślał z dziwną satysfakcją Per. Ktoś tutaj żył, w tej ruderze, która kiedyś była nieco dziwaczną willą. Miał ją z drugiej ręki, tak jak najwartościowsze posiadane rzeczy, kurtkę po mamie, buty po ojcu, wóz po przyjacielu.

Adra. Usłyszał jej głos i odwrócił się od razu, jak czujny pies. Jenna zeskoczyła z kamienia i ucałowała Adrę w policzek, wymieniły kilka zdań, uśmiechnęły się do siebie, bezwiednie chyba zetknęły dłońmi, zaledwie na chwilę, i pożegnały tym dziwacznym salutem, którego dotąd nie rozgryzł. Potem Jenna wsiadła do firmowej ciężarówki i odjechała, a Adra, zamiast użyć drzwi, jak przeciętny człowiek, wykopała spróchniałe deski i weszła przez okno.

— Rudera — powiedziała niezobowiązująco. — Ale kiedyś musiało tu nieźle wyglądać. Cześć, Per.

— I tak wygląda tu lepiej niż w twojej norze, słońce.

— Skoro mowa o mojej norze, to przywiozłam ci lampę. O ile jest tu prąd. A na razie masz świeczki.

I wyciągnęła z kieszeni kurtki opakowanie białych, stearynowych świec. Per z niedowierzaniem sięgnął po zapałki.

Zapalili z pięć świec i rozstawili je po różnych punktach studia. Potem oboje usiedli na schodach antresoli, Adra machała rękami, paliła papierosa i opowiadała o walce, jaką stoczyła w warsztacie z jakimś nowym ogniwem wodorowym, a Per obiecał sobie, że umieści to w jakiejś nowej historii.

Słońce powoli zachodziło nad jedynym miastem starutkiej Ziemi.

●

Kara stukała przez chwilę jakimiś naczyniami w kuchni, ale Anders jak zwykle się nad nią zlitował i wygonił stamtąd. Po drodze do łazienki puściła Lee całusa i rzuciła mu swój podkoszulek. Następnie rozległ się szum prysznica.

Lee zaczął szukać kurtki. Za godzinę miał ważne spotkanie z przedstawicielem Centurionów; gdyby je zlekceważył, stanęłaby produkcja w manufakturach, które dostarczały Lauranii wszystkiego, począwszy od papierosów, a skończywszy na szczoteczkach do zębów.

Znalazł kurtkę za sztalugami. Kiedy wstawał, potrącił jedno z płócien, które rozwinęło się na podłodze. Przedstawiało wzburzone morze. Ze skłębionych, zielonoszarych fal wyłaniały się twarze, które pod pewnym kątem wydawały się znajome, i przedmioty codziennego użytku: pędzle, klucze, krzesła, świece. Daleko, bardzo daleko, na granicy wody i chmur, fale unosiły pojedynczą postać, której tożsamości można było tylko się domyślać.

Stał się dziwnie rozzłoszczony na myśl, że ktoś może to kupi i zawiesi sobie w pokoju dziennym jako sympatyczną ozdobę.

Kiedy weszło w życie rozporządzenie o konieczności odnowienia ślubów zawartych w obecności kapłana, Kara i Sam nie poszli do urzędu. Lee miał wówczas od pół roku piękny rozwód za porozumieniem stron, a Dee drugi ślub, z porucznikiem z Pegasusa. Ilekroć ją spotykał, spoglądała na niego z politowaniem, jakby Kara Thrace była paskudnym przeziębieniem, które nie chce przejść.

Kara zapisała swój majątek – szkołę pilotów i pracownię malarską – im obu po połowie. Była spoiwem, które ich łączyło, bo dopóki Sam nie wszedł do polityki, nie mieli nawet o czym rozmawiać.

— Nieudane — stwierdziła nagle Kara, wycierając ręcznikiem swoje krótkie włosy. — Nie podoba mi się teraz w ogóle.

— Smutne trochę.

Wzruszyła ramionami, pomagając mu zwinąć płótno.

— Nie pamiętam, co myślałam, kiedy je malowałam. Nieważne. Jedziesz do miasta?

— Tak, już na mnie czas.

— To chodź, pojedziemy razem. Mam jeden lot próbny. Sammy! Wracam niedługo!

Sam odburknął coś niezrozumiałego, bo też wiedział, że Kara ma tendencje do wracania o dość dowolnych i przypadkowych godzinach. Kiedy tracił cierpliwość, po prostu zostawiał jej coś do jedzenia w lodówce i wracał do domu, a potem dzwonił następnego dnia, żeby "się upewnić, czy żyje".

Wyszli na słońce, podrzucając w rękach kluczyki do samochodów. Kara jeździła trupem terenówki, który trzymał się kupy chyba tylko dzięki taśmie izolującej i dobrej woli. Na tylnym siedzeniu zawsze przewalały się części jej pięciu samolotów.

— Do zobaczenia — powiedziała, wyciągając z kieszeni okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

— Dam znać, kiedy będę miał trochę czasu.

— Idź ratować naszą gospodarkę, Lee.

Objął jej policzek ręką i pocałował ją. Kara oddała mu pocałunek, który wart był osobnego artykułu w dzienniku, a potem nałożyła okulary i wsiadła do swojej terenówki. Odjechała z piskiem opon w dół piaszczystej drogi, a Lee poprawił lusterka i włączył silnik służbowego samochodu. Czuł jakąś pustkę w miejscu, gdzie powinno się znajdować poczucie obowiązku i radosne oczekiwanie na przyszłe dni.

Odjechał spod studia, bębniąc palcami o kierownicę. Nowy, wspaniały świat czekał.

 

You are the only thing in any room you're ever in  
I'm stubborn, selfish and too old

 

* p.k. - przed kolonizacją  
** n.r. - nowej rachuby  
*** Elbow, _[Starlings](http://www.box.net/shared/32hwtjc0kk)_  



End file.
